familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Avery (surname)
Avery is an English surname of ambiguous origin. Some scholars believe that the name is of Anglo-Norman origin and derived from "Every" or "Evreux". The name may have arrived in England after the Norman Conquest. It is the name of a county in Normandy. It can also be found in the northern Spanish region of Navarra, where the House of Évreux was a ruling royal house from 1328 to 1441. At the time of the British Census of 1881, its frequency was highest in Devon (5.9 times the British average), followed by Sussex, Buckinghamshire, Rutland, Worcestershire, Oxfordshire, Kent, Warwickshire, Cornwall and Somerset. In acting: * Brian Avery, American actor known for playing Carl Smith in The Graduate * James L. Avery, Sr., American actor known for playing "Uncle Phil" on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Margaret Avery, American singer and actress * Phyllis Avery, American actress * Shondrella Avery, American actress * Stephen Morehouse Avery, screenwriter In science and engineering: * Clarence W. Avery, an early engineer at Ford Motor Company * John Scales Avery, theoretical chemist and peace activist * Oswald Avery, physician and scientist * William H. Avery, aeronautics engineer In music: * Brad Avery, guitarist for the Christian rock band Third Day * Eric Avery, original bass player for Jane's Addiction In law: * Brian Avery, former volunteer for the International Solidarity Movement * Jack Avery, the former Attorney General of the Guam * John Keith Avery, the Commissioner of the New South Wales Police from 1984 to 1991 * Steven Avery, the first person in the U.S. to be charged with a homicide after being exonerated by DNA evidence for a previous crime In activism: * Byllye Avery, American health care activist * Greg Avery, British animal rights activist and co-founder of Stop Huntingdon Animal Cruelty * Rachel Foster Avery, corresponding secretary of the National American Woman Suffrage Association during the late 19th century In politics: * Ephraim Kingsbury Avery, Methodist minister accused of the 1832 murder of Sarah Cornell and acquitted in 1833 for lack of evidence * Isaac E. Avery, grandson of Waightstill Avery and a colonel in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War * John Avery, physician and politician from the U.S. state of Michigan * Waightstill Avery, North Carolina's first Attorney General and colonel during the American Revolutionary War * William H. Avery (1911-2009), former Governor of Kansas In literature: * Fiona Avery, comic book and television writer * Gillian Avery, British children’s writer and scholar * Harold Avery, British author of children's literature * Tom Avery, explorer, mountaineer, author and motivational speaker * Valeen Tippetts Avery, American biographer and historian known for her work on American Old West and Latter Day Saint history In sports: * Albert Avery, English rugby league footballer * John Avery, professional Canadian football player * Sean Avery, professional hockey player * Steve Avery, former Major League Baseball pitcher * William Avery, professional basketball player * Xavier Avery (born 1990), American baseball player In artistry: * Milton Avery, American painter whose works specialize in American Modernism * Tex Avery, animator and director; creator of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck In fiction: * Shug Avery, one of the main characters in the 1983 novel The Color Purple * Bree Avery, the protagonist of the popular lonelygirl15 Internet video series * Rupert Avery, a main character in The Serpentwar Saga * Avery, a minor Death Eater in the Harry Potter series. In other fields: * Bryan Avery, British architect * Cyrus Avery, the "Father of Route 66" * Henry Every (or Avery), 17th century pirate * James Avery, Union Navy seaman and recipient of the Medal of Honor during the American Civil War * Peter Avery, Fellow of King's College, Cambridge * R. Stanton Avery, founder of Avery Dennison Corporation and namesake of Caltech's Avery House * Sewell Avery, U.S. businessman